Gumball (Rayman) (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's Video Game Spoof of The Rayman Series. Cast *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rayman *Mr. Small (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Houdini *Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Betilla the Fairy *Banana Joe (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Joe *Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Tarayzan *Luigi (Mario) as The Musician *Mario (Mario) as The Photographer *Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) as Andrew *Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Firefly *Billy (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Flying Blue Elf *Minions (Despicable Me) as Electoons *Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as Antitoons *Mutant Toys (Toy Story) as Livingstones and Hunters *Dark Gumball (If Dark Gumball was a real The Amazing World of Gumball character) as Dark Rayman *William (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Bzzit *Weasel (from Garfield) as Moskito *Bluto (Popeye) as Mr. Stone *Gabi (Rio 2) as Space Mama *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Mr. Sax *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Mr. Skops *Lord Buisness/President (The Lego Movie) as Mr. Dark *Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Ly the Fairy *Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Globox *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Murfy *Mr. Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Polokus *Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Clark *The Jukebox Band (Jukebox Band) as Teensies *Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Ssssam the Snake *Molly (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Uglette *Karen (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Carmen the Whale *Penny's Sister, Deer Girl, Apple Kid, Frog Kid, Blue Humanoid, and Tooth Kid (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Globox Children *Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Admiral Razorbeard *Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bomb Guy (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Ninjaws *Death (Regular Show) as General Grolgoth Salesman *Ghosts (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Zombie Chickens *Vladus Lokowitchki (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Jano *Carlton (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Axel *Troy (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Clutch *Ice King (Adventure Time) as Grolem 13 *Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robo-Pirates *Wario and Waluigi (Mario) as Henchmen 800 and 1000 *Hector (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Umber *King Bowser Koopa (Mario) as The Robot Dinosaur *Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Tily *Dark Principal Brown (If Dark Principal Brown was a real The Amazing World of Gumball Character) as Dark Globox *Clare Cooper (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Globette *Mrs. Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Razorwife *Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Bimbette * Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Brainox * Manny Heffley (DOAWK) as Catastrox * High Five Ghost (Regular Show) as Hardrox * BMO (Adventure Time) as Globber * Benny (from The Lego Movie) as Globs * Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Oktette *Bandage Paramedics and Larry (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Jealousy (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Andre *Donut Sheriff (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Count Razoff *Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Begoniax *Godzilla (Godzilla) as Reflux *Me-Mow (Adventure Time) as Gumsi *Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000)) as Serguei *Corrupted Gems (Steven Universe) as Raving Rabbits *Tom Tucker (Family Guy) as Bubble Dreamer *Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Daisy *Nelson Muntz (from The Simpsons) as Dragon Chef *WyldStyle (The Lego Movie) as Edith Up *Smurfette (Smurfs) as Helena Handbasket *Amy Rose (from Sonic X) as Annetta Fish *Gypsy (A Bug's Life) as Holly Luya *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) as Ales Mansay *Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Big Mama *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Barbara *Smaug (The Hobbit) as Hades Hand *Mr. Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Al Infermo *Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) as El Luchador (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Gumball as Rayman.png|Gumball as Rayman Mr. Small as Houdini.png|Mr. Small as Houdini Nicole as Betilla.png|Nicole as Betilla Minions as Electoons.png|Minions as Electoons William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Bzzit Tobias as Tarayzan.png|Tobias as Tarayzan Luigi as The Musician.png|Luigi as The Musician Mr Banana Joe as Joe.png|Banana Joe as Joe Lord Business as Mr. Dark.png|Lord Business as Mr. Dark Monkeys as Antitoons.png|Monkeys as Antitoons Weasel.png|Weasel as Moskito Mutant Toys (Toy Story) as Livingstones and Hunters.png|Mutant Toys as Livingstones and Hunters Evil Gumball as Dark Rayman.png|Evil Gumball as Dark Rayman Rachel as Firefly.png|Rachel as Firefly Mr Billy as Flying Blue Elf.png|Billy as Flying Blue Elf Mr Happy as Andrew.png|Mr Happy as Andrew Mario as Photographer.png|Mario as Photographer Verminious Snaptrap as Mr. Sax.png|Verminious Snaptrap as Mr. Sax Mr Bluto as Mr. Stone.png|Bluto as Mr. Stone Gabi as Space Mama.png|Gabi as Space Mama Mr. Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Mr. Skops.png|Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Skops Nigel Brown as Globox.png|Nigel Brown as Globox Mr. Darwin as Murfy.png|Darwin as Murfy The Jukeband as The Teensies.png|The Jukebox Band as The Teensies Penny Fitzgerald as Ly the Fairy.png|Penny Fitzgerald as Ly the Fairy Spongebob Squarepants as Sam.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Sam Karen as Carmen the Whale.png|Karen as Carmen the Whale Richard as Clark.png|Richard as Clark Gaylord as Polokus.png|Gaylord as Polokus Penny's Sister, Deer Girl, Apple Kid, Frog Kid, Blue Humanoid, and Tooth Kid as Globox Children.png|Penny's Sister, Deer Girl, Apple Kid, Frog Kid, Blue Humanoid, and Tooth Kid as Globox Children Molly Collins as Uglette.png|Molly Collins as Uglette Sal Left Thumb as Admiral Razorbeard.png|Sal Left Thumb as Admiral Razorbeard Rob as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey.png|Rob as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Mr. Bomb Guy as Ninjaws.png|Bomb Guy as Ninjaws Ghosts as Zombie Chickens.png|Ghosts as Zombie Chickens Mr Carlton as Axel.png|Carlton as Axel Troy as Foutch.png|Troy as Foutch Hector as Umber.png|Hector as Umber Villains as Pirates.png|Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as Robo-Pirates Vladus Lokowitchki as Jano.png|Vladus Lokowitchki as Jano Ice King as Grolem 13.png|Ice King as Grolem 13 Mrs. Anais as Bimbette.png|Anais as Bimbette Mr Bobert as Brainox.png|Bobert as Brainox Manny Heffley as Catastrox.png|Manny Heffley as Catastrox High Five Ghost as Hardrox.png|High Five Ghost as Hardrox Mr BMO as Globber.png|BMO as Globber Mr Benny as Globs.png|Benny as Globs Sandy Cheeks as Oktette.png|Sandy Cheeks as Oktette King Bowser Koopa as Dinosaur.png|King Bowser Koopa as Dinosaur Mr. Death as Salesman.png|Death as Salesman Wario and Waluigi as Henchman 800 & 1000.png|Wario and Waluigi as Henchman 800 & 1000 Margaret Robinson as Razorwife.png|Margaret Robinson as Razorwife Mrs Clare as Globette.png|Clare as Globette Masami as Tily.png|Masami as Tily Evil Nigel Brown as Dark Globox.png|Evil Nigel Brown as Dark Globox The Bandage Paramedics and Larry as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo.png|The Bandage Paramedics and Larry as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo Jealousy as Andre.png|Jealousy as Andre Mr Donut Sheriff as Count Razoff.png|Donut Sheriff as Count Razoff Tina as Begoniax.png|Tina as Begoniax Godzilla as Reflux.png|Godzilla as Reflux Me-Mow as Gumsi.png|Me-Mow as Gumsi Joe as Serguei.png|Joe as Serguei The Corrupted Gems as Raving Rabbids.png|The Corrupted Gems as Raving Rabbids Tom Tucker as Bubble Dreamer.png|Tom Tucker as Bubble Dreamer Miss Simian as Daisy.png|Miss Simian as Daisy Nelson Muntz as Dragon Chef.png|Nelson Muntz as Dragon Chef Wyldstyle as Edith Up.png|Wyldstyle as Edith Up Smurfette as Helena Handbasket.png|Smurfette as Helena Handbasket Mrs Amy Rose as Annetta Fish.png|Amy Rose as Annetta Fish Gypsy as Holly Luya.png|Gypsy as Holly Luya Stewie as Ales Mansay.png|Stewie as Ales Mansay Kenneth as Big Mama.png|Kenneth as Big Mama Mrs Carrie as Barbara.png|Carrie as Barbara Smaug as Hades' Hand.png|Smaug as Hades' Hand Mr. Rex as Al Infermo.png|Mr. Rex as Al Infermo Malefor as El Luchador.png|Malefor as El Luchador Posters Gumball 1.jpg|Gumball 1 (PlayStation 1) Gumball Brain Games (PlayStation).jpg|Gumball Brain Games (PlayStation 1) 41PS1DYSZ5L._SY445_.jpg|Gumball 2 Revolution (PlayStation 2) Gumball's All New Animated Series.png|Gumball's All New Animated Series (VHS) Gumball Arena (PlayStation 2).jpg|Gumball Arena (PlayStation 2) Gumball 3 HD (Xbox 360).jpg|Gumball 3 HD (Xbox 360) Gumball Raving Corrupted Gems.png|Gumball Raving Corrupted Gems Gumball Raving Corrupted Gems 2.png|Gumball Raving Corrupted Gems 2 Gumball Raving Corrupted Gems TV Party.png|Gumball Raving Corrupted Gems TV Party Gumball Origins.png|Gumball Origins Gumball Legends.png|Gumball Legends Gumball Adventures.png|Gumball Adventures Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs